Reckoning Ball
Reckoning Ball is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty ninth episode of the series.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6072902/?ref_=tt_ep_nx/ Killjoys episode Reckoning Ball on IMDB] The episode aired on August 25, 2017 on Syfy and Space. Johnny confronts his nemesis face to face when Delle Seyah Kendry suddenly arrives to set terms of war via parley. Summary It is the eve of war in The Quad and Quin, one of Alvis' acolytes, has brought him back knives taken from the Scarbacks. Knives which can be used to identify Hullen from human. Knives which will help them wage this war. On the RAC Cruiser, the Killjoys get an unexpected drop-in by Delle Seyah Kendry, who's looking to parlay before bullets or blows are traded. She has some leverage, too: she says she's carrying D'avin's baby. Zeph and D'avin develop a plan that wouldn't involve killing Aneela, and thereby Dutch. They want to implant a memory of Dutch in a sanctuary cube through a Hullen into the Green Plasma. That would draw Aneela to the cube where they could imprison her long enough to wipe out her entire Hullen army. But they're going to need Pippin to help find someone who can do the memory transplant. And they're going to need a Hullen substrate to carry the memory transfer. That's where one of Turin's guinea pigs, Kitaan, comes in. Dutch breaks her out of the brig temporarily in order to use her as the inadvertent messenger of the false memory. Pippin takes D'avin to an underground, virtual reality depot run by Mano. He hooks the guys up with a device that implants memories into brains. Back on the RAC Cruiser it turns out the only reason Delle Seyah invoked parlay at all was so that Johnny would call her bluff to do a scan of her baby. She wants to really know what's growing inside her. On Lucy, Dutch and D'avin need to act out a made up scene to make the memory believable. Kitaan is brought into the lab. While the Killjoys and Pippin try to plant the memory into her head, she catches wise and puts up a mental block. Johnny agrees to Delle Seyah's request, and employs Zeph's assistance in conducting some ultrasonic testing. The baby is human, about 5 months old (although Kendry is only 3 days pregnant), and it's definitely D'avin's baby. But when the little one starts to kick like a mule, Zeph has reason to believe that the thing is not entirely human. If it is a Hullen baby, then that means they've cracked the code to reproduction...and could reproduce like people. In a change of heart, Fancy Lee springs Turin free from his RAC cell. In an act of good faith, he uses one of the knives that Alvis was handing out to cut his own hand, shedding his human blood. He gives the knife to Turin, who has the choice to prove himself, and regain his honor. So, after a little threatening talk, Kitaan is willing to go along with the ruse and Pippin goes about implanting the false memory, while extracting some of the ones that give their plan away. While Dutch and D'avin are celebrating the successful memory transplant in the kitchen, Pippin is charged with watching over the sleeping Kitaan. Only she's not asleep. And when she wakes up, she's able to trick Pippin into freeing her, and redirecting the ship's course...straight into an asteroid. Lucy goes offline, and all those onboard are thrown for a loop. Kitaan needs more plasma, Dutch has more plasma. Dutch and Kitaan engage in a brawl that lasts a good while, but Kitaan ends up getting her hands all over the plasma. She's just about to transmit the fake memory to all the Hullen and blow the Killjoys' plan wide open, when D'avin comes up and stuns her. As punishment for her failure to comply, Kitaan gets a one way ticket to space out of the airlock. The pregnancy tests complete, Delle Seyah asks to be returned back to her ship. But Johnny won't let that happen. He's going to stick her in the brig, and use her as leverage. The memory plan foiled, Dutch is now set on killing both Aneela and herself. D'avin is understandably distressed and tells Johnny about Dutch's plans. Johnny is on board with it, suprising Dutch, but he won't let her do it alone. And before the Reckoning Night festivities get underway, Aneela makes a surprise visit to Alvis in the Necropolis, killing him. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Thom Allison as Pree * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) Additional Cast * Gavin Fox as Gared * Sara Waisglass as Quin * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Tara Spencer-Nairn as Kitaan * Lorna Wilson as Gared's Mom * Matthew Gouveia as Mano Crew Director * Peter Stebbings Writers * Adam Barken (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes